


PDA

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [49]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Danny watches his parents, kiss. "Come on guys PDA!"





	PDA

“Ghost!” Jack and Maddy yelled as they ran after the white-haired ghost who was looking at him from where he was floating before he ducked down into an alleyway and disappeared before Jack and Maddy could see where he went.

“Shoot, we lost him again,” Jack whined as he lowered his blaster down.

“Don’t worry Honey. We will get him eventually.” Maddy said as she gave her husband on kiss the cheek.   
Danny who was hiding behind the trash can gagged at his parents. Then waited for his parents to leave before exiting out of the alleyway.

“Danny, are you okay?” Tucker and Sam yelled as they approached their best friend.

“Yeah, I am okay. I managed to get away before they got any shots in.” Danny said. 

“That's good. Your dad has horrible aim but your mom, on the other hand, has a killer shot.” Tucker commented, and Sam nodded her head with agreement.

“Yeah, I know.” Danny started, “Let’s get going to school before we are late.” Danny said taking his backpack from Sam and they started to head over to Casper school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
